Stir fry
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: It's an average day; Misaki in the kitchen. Cleaning, cooking. Usagi writing his dirty novels and trying to get Misaki into bed. Nothing out of the ordinary. Deffinetely not. MA. Written for a friend. Happy birthday, Kait.


**AN: For Kait The Mello Fangirl's birthday. Happy sixteenth, not your first and definitely not the last.**

**i know how much you love this pairing. So...I wrote this. :3 plus I was bored and in need of some sm-...some stuff. u.u**

**Warning: yaoi. So much yaoi. And my first junjou romantica fic ever.**

* * *

Misaki Takahashi hummed softly to himself. He held a plate and a dish towel in his hands. He focused on the task at hand, drying dish after dish and placing it on the spotless countertop. He whiled his brow lightly with his free hand when the dishes where done.

he drained the sink and tossed the towel off to the side. It landed on a counter and hung over the edge of it. The green-eyed youth returned his attention to the clean dishes. A hand reached up to open the cabinet. He thought to himself as he put the dishes away.

_Usagi-San will be home any moment..._, he thought to himself. _I should problably get started on dinner._

the effeminate teen glanced around the spotless kitchen. He blew out a puff of air that ruffled his overlong bangs. After putting away the last dish, he closed the cabinet. He'd had to stand on tip toe to reach it.

Misaki strolled towards the fridge and popped it open. His teen eyes batted slightly as he gazed inside. He nodded softly to himself, and pulled out the ingredients he would need. The brunette closed the door with his foot and set the items down next to the stove.

He could hear keys faintly jingling in the lock. He squeaked and jumped straight to work. He struggled to open a bottle, and nearly ended up pouring the contents all over himself.

The door to the apartment slowly creeped open. Misaki had his back turned to it as his platinum-haired roommate and lover, though he was embarrassed to admit it, sauntered in with a suave sway to his hips.

Usami glanced into the kitchen as he passed by. He licked his lips, catching sight of Misaki. The chocolate-haired youth hummed to himself whil he cooked, Doug his best to work quickly. He rolled his violet eyes.

"You're a little late." His deep voice rumbled. Misaki started instantly, seizing up and freezing. A saucepan was held precariously in his hand, filled with vegetable stir fry. Or what would soon be vegetable stir fry.

"U-Usagi-San!" He stammered as he turned halfway to partially face the author.

"Usually, by the time I get home, dinner is already on the table." a sly twitch at the corner of his mouth indicated he was planning something. Misaki took a slight step back.

the brunette placed thy frying pan back down on the stove. His attention returned to his cooking.

"Gomen, Usagi-San. I got a bit clarified away with my chores earlier..." He blushed softly.

Akihiko chuckled and stepped closer to the smaller male.

"You've not been a good housewife then. Perhaps I should punish you."

misaki's eyes widened to a size that was much larger than the sock in front of him. He very nearly dropped the glass bottle of soy sauce. He licked his dry lips, glancing at the man behind him. He was smirking.

_The bastard..._

Misaki let out a sharp gasp as he was embraced from behind. The strong arms held him close. The warmth of Usami's body flooded through his, making him flush a deep scarlet.

The mans large hand crept down over Misaki's slender stomach. It tucked itself lightly under his jeans. Misaki squirmed as soon as he regained control over his muscles.

"U-Usagi-!" He gasped, eyes clenching shut. The platinum-haired man smirked wider as he slowly began to stroke the smaller boy.

"N-No- Usagi! St-stop! G-gah-hah-...Don't- don't touch me there..." He protested weakly while the mans hands roamed. His lips found ther way to Misaki's tender jaw. The teen panted. He squirmed in Usami's grasp, but his arms where still immobile. He whined audibly.

Usami only chuckled.

"Your lips say no, but your body continually begs me for more." he murmured huskily into the boys ear.

"U-Usagi-San! N-not right now- th-the food will burn-!" He mumbled. His eyes opened weakly. He could feel a familiar coil in his lower abdominal forming. The heat intensified as it burned white hot, the pressure beginning to build in his member.

"U-...Usagi-" he grunted softly. Usami chuckled lowly and removed his hand from the boys boxers. He licked it clean as he walked away.

Misaki looked back after him as he leaned weakly against the cabinet.

"P-Pervert...Usagi-San..."

The teen Reid his best to regain his composure and washed his hands. It didn't really help make him feel less dirty. Afterwards, he returned to see that their dinner had in fact burned.

* * *

Meanwhile, now shut up in Usami's workplace, aka an office that was attached to his bedroom, he sat holding a pen in his Hands. He chuckled to himself. The man was still obviously hung up on Misaki.

it appeared every time Usami Akihiko encountered writers block, molesting the poor little Misaki, though he just _knew_ he loved it, seemed to clear the dam in his head. like now. The creative river just flowed.

Don't get him wrong; the man was extremely horny. All the time it seemed, but that wasn't the case. He could control his sexual urges most of the time. He released pent up frustration by writing. Or tormenting a certain adorable teen in the next room...

he chuckled softly to himself. His latest was already completed in his mind. His words flowed onto paper perfectly, swiftly. Like a wind that swept away the whiteness of the sheet and replaced it with neatly written characters.

About halfway through transcribing his latest section of the book, he stopped for a moment. He thought to himself, starig blankly ahead at the pure white wall. He suddenly smirked, and returned to his writings.

He could feel a slight twitch in his trousers. The man ignored it For the most part. But the more he wrote, the more he thought of the adorable Misaki, his arousel became more and more apparent.

Usami groaned and sat back in the chair. He placed his write utensil down on the desk in front of himself and closed his eyes. He couldn't hear a thing that indicated Misaki would be coming in any time soon.

the only things he heard where the boy signing softly to himself while he cooked. He sounded breathless. Usagi smirked slightly. Sizzling could be heard from the kitchen as a delicious odor almost as arousing to his hunger as Misaki himself was to Usagi's loins wafted throughout the house. He licked his lips.

After a moment of silence while Usagi distracted himself with thoughts of the boy as he stood in the kitchen. Chocolate hair shining in the light from the near-360 windows. Humming to himself, the soft sounds escaping his pouty lips.

Usami froze. Thought still in mind, a large hand traveled to undo his trousers. God...those lips. Those soft, sweet tastin lips. Just the thought of them drove him wild. He wanted to kiss them. Touch them. Shove something betwe-

"Usagi-San?"

Usami froze. His heart thudded in his strong chest. The hand that had hurried itself deep into his own boxers slowly retracted. He hastily buttoned his fly once more before turning the chair slowly to face Misaki.

"Y-Yes, Misaki?" Usami grumbled nervously. He cleared his throat. The man liked to think he couldn't blush, but the cristain flush made apparent that he was wrong.

The green-eyed boy tilted his head innocently to the side.

"Is something wrong, Usagi-San?" He inquired carefully. The man shook his head, shifting so his legs where crossed to hide his burgeoning arousel from view.

"No, not at all." He replied too quickly. Misaki raised an eyebrow at him.

In a pair if oven kits, Misakinplaced his hands on his slender hips, as if t would give him more authority. It sometimes did, especially when Usami was in a similar state.

"Usagi-San. Something is going on." He stated flatly. The silent question floated in the air if the uncomfortable silence. Usami's awkward smile faded into a stern frown.

"Just...working, Misaki." He replied. At this. Misaki pouted.

"Then why try to seem secretive about it?" He asks innocently, big green eyes taking on a delicate look of simple-mindedness.

Usami froze. Now, he was at an impass. He couldn't just say he was masturbating to the thought if the very boy in front if him. He also couldn't say he was writing more naughty boys love stories, about the very boy in front of him.

Misaki opened his mouth to say something. And froze. He sniffed the air for a moment. Eyes widened and mouth opened in a yelp if surprise, he bolted out if the room.

"Please don't be burning-!" He called. Usami let out a breath of relief he'd been distracted.

His swivelchair swiveled back around to face the far wall. He leaned back in it, uncrossing his legs. His erection was far less apparent now, but it was still very prominent. He sighed.

"I'm a grown man. There's an especially yummy young specimen in the kitchen of my apartment, right now. So, why the hell am I sneaking around and touching myself when I Could..." He stopped and let out a chuckle.

"Take charge."

The platinum haired man stood. He Fixed his belt, instead of taking it off. He might need it later. He chuckled and strode out if the dark little office with a purpose.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Misaki struggled to salvage the evening meal. He works tirelessly, pouring sauces and spices into the various pane and pots, jumping between the oven and the refrigerator. But it would be worth it. Tonight, they where to feast like kings!

Usami peeked around a corner to catch a glimpse of the frantic boy. He chuckled again and slowly crept up behind him. Misaki didn't notice until Usami had picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

Misaki let out a girlish shreak. He struggled and squirmed against Usami. Sadly, the man was much stronger than he, so he fell limp after a few moments. Usami noticed this and grinned triumphantly.

"What, cutting it short today?"

Misaki pouted over his shoulder at Usami.

"Yes." He lied. When Usami let his guard down, Misaki started flailing in an attempt to free himself. He almost did, but ends up falling in the process. Usami came down with him.

"Oomf-" the man grunted as he sat up enough to grab Misaki's leg before he could scurry away.

Misaki looked back. He squeaked. The looks in Usami's eyes were so intent it nearly made his heart stop. They were darkened with what he assumed was arousel. The man slowly smirked and pulled Misaki closer.

at the last second, Misaki regained control of his muscles and squirmed. He clawed at the wood floor as he was dragged into 'the lions den'.

"Usagi-San!" Misaki plead, "Dinner will burn- please!"

the man shook his head sternly, "No. It can wait."

The platinum haired man continued trying to lure Misaki in by his ankles. To no use, he realized but it was too late now.

"Usagi-San!" Misaki stated sternly, "Let me go!"

He struggled and squirmed and clawed at the floor, to no avail. Usagi was still too strong to keep him from getting away.

Suddenly, much to Misaki's surprise and displeasure; he was pounced on. Usami did his bet to pin him down.

"Usagi-" Misaki growled into the floorboards.

he struggled, and after a few moments and awkward bucking, managed to roll over and lay atop Usaminhimself. He did his best to pin him down. this lasted a few moments, before the struggled resumed.

Misaki kicked and flailed as the two rolled across the apartment. Usami swore, struggling not to break anything. After a few minutes if squabbling, they ran into the coffee table. Usami swore in pain and grasped the back of his head.

Atop the table, precariously sat, was Suzuki-San. With a soft thud, it fell And lands directly between the two as Usagi flipped them over again.

Misaki blinked dumbly when the man froze. He giggled, and slowly pulled the bear up to his chest and hugged it tight.

"If you let me go, Usagi-San, Ill give you Suzuki-San back..." He taunted.

Usami pouted. It was a rare pout, but none the less showed his defeat.

After a bit if prodding, he reluctantly stood up. Misaki grinned and stood as well, before handing the bear over. Usagi-san's quirks where some of the strangest things, but he wasn't complaining.

Misaki handed over the bear before attempting to scurry back to the kitchen. The only set back was the fact, Usagi had a hold of his arm. He groaned. That was just too easy.

This time, he allowed himself to be pulled along towards Usami's bedroom. Though, not without a few protests. He also attempted to reason with the man, saying if he let him go just this once he would sleep with him twice tomorrow.

As tempting as it sounded, Usami didn't care about what they did tomorrow. He just wanted Misaki now, and they where too close to the bedroom to really turn back. Otherwise they'd be having sex on the living room floor, in front if half of Tokyo. As fun as it seemed, showing how easily he dominated the small, adorable boy; Usagi didn't quite feel like making live porn through his apartment windows.

He glanced back at Misaki and chuckled. After he entered the room, he tugged Misaki into his chest. The boy gasped softly as they collided. Usami shit and locks the door. The lights where dim, but Misaki could plainly see all of the plush animals and such that littered the room.

He thought on this briefly. This was interrupted by him being tossed onto the bed by Usami.

he yelped in surprise. The bed springs creaked slightly from the sudden weight added. The boy watched wih slightly fearful eyes as Usami approached. The man set Suzaki-San aside, though Misaki still had the feeling it was watching. Every time they did...:well, this; that hear was there. Sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Just...staring at the bed. It usually didn't bother Misaki, but this time it did. The idea that anybody could see what he did with Usagi-San was rather unnerving, especially because-

"U-Usagi-San-!" Misaki interrupted himself. The author had plopped himself down lightly to straddle Misaki's hips. Is large hands grasped Misaki's wrists and held them together above the boys head. His free hand undid the boys jeans slowly.

Misaki clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to shut it out. Even though he acted like he didn't, he really liked this. Somewhere deep inside he appreciated someone hei this intent on getting in his pants. At least to some extent.

After the garment was tossed aside, Usami's free hand pulled up the youth's shirt. He licked his lips. Misaki seemed to be submitting more now, so he loosened his grip on his wrists. He leaned down and captured his soft lips.

Misaki let out a soft squeak. His eyes opened slightly and stared into the captivating violet orbs before him. If his lingering blush wasn't dark enough, it intensified by the moment.

Usami's talented tongue prodded lightly at Misaki's lips. He pressed them opened, and began to explore the wet cavity. Misaki's eyes instantly closed. He let out a gentle moan. Usami chuckled.

After a few minutes of Misaki struggling to keep up, Usami pulled back. Misaki panted softly. His eyes where half-lidded as he looked up at Usagi.

His free hand trailed slowly up the boys stomach. It sent elictricity shooting straight of Misaki's spine. The warmth inside of him grew more intense as the seconds passed by.

Usami grasped one of the boys nipples and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Misaki gasped audibly. His eyes grew wide when the man leaned down and began kissing his bare neck. The brunette clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"U-Usagi-!" Misaki panted softly. The man gave his nipple a sharp pinch, making Misaki moan softly.

"Usagi!"

Akihiko chuckled. The sound of his nickname escaping Misaki's Los like that was almost perfect...He just only wanted to change one thing.

"Say my name." He whispered into the teens ear. His warm breath ghosted over it. Quickly, without thinking, he also flicked his tongue over it before he pulled back.

when he did, he could see Misaki blatantly staring up at him, face almost completely scarlet and slightly lusty eyes wide as saucers. He instantly chuckled.

While Misaki still payed there in a daze, he tugged down the boy boxers. They caught slightly on his erect member, making the boy gasp. His hips shifted around a bit until he as free of the garment.

Usami licked his lips as he stared down ar him. His mouth felt dry, despite the fact he almost started drooling. His violet eyes trailed slowly over the boys pale flesh. He chuckled lowly as he grabbed Misaki's top, prepared to pull it off.

Misaki whined softly and grabbed onto it as well, pulling in the other direction. Usami pouted against his will, before releasing the boys remaining clothes. When he looked back down, Misaki had his thigh crossed.

Usami chuckled darkly.

"Misaki, you've been naughty..." He murmured lowly. He inched down the boys form. He hovered over the boys length, lips parted. Well, at lest if the boy hasn't crossed his legs over each other.

forcefully, he separated the teens legs. Misaki gasped as he did so. Usami then flicked his tongue over Misaki's length.

"Very naughty. I think I'll have to punish him.." He mumbled before pressing a kiss to the youths head.

while he did this, a hand slipped down and undid his belt. He tugged it off and set it down beside him. He took Misaki's length into his mouth and began sucking on the tip. While he did so, he unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt.

Misaki was too far gone to care. His eyes where closed, and back arched. Every time he felt a stroke of Usami's to tongue, he let out a wanton cry.

Bedsprings creaked as he shifted desperately in an attempt to buck upwards. Usami placed a hand on his hip to hold then still. Misaki whined.

"U-Usami-saaaaann-!" He whined in a mix if exasperation and ecstasy. His eyes opened for a moment. His flush instantly darkened.

Green orbs closed once more. The boy just couldn't take seeing himself being suck off by Usagi-San. He gripped the sheets. His taut muscles tensed. The boy began to tremble slightly, mouth opened in a silent scream.

"U-Usami!" He finally let out. The pressure only kept building though. He felt almost as if his member where about to explode.

"U/Usami- Usami, I-I- Im about to c-come-!" He called out audibly. Mere seconds later, he did so; straight down Akihiko's throat.

The man swallowed before pulling back. He whiled his mouth on his soon-to-be-shed shirtnsleeve. His chest was bare where the unbuttoned garments didnt cover them.

Misaki couldn't even look at that without feeling a sharp pang in his chest. Usami knew this. Slowly, he shrugged off the grey vest, and then the plain white dress shirt. They fell to the floor behind him. All that stood now between him and Misaki where his slacks.

Hastily, he undid the dreaded trousers and tugged them off. After, he straddled the smaller males hips.

Weakly, Misaki attempted to sit up. Heleaned in desperately for a kiss. Usami accepted it. Their eyes closed while a hand slipped around to Misaki's lower back, while the other rasped his slender jaw.

For what could've been an eternity, their tongues tangled and danced. Misaki couldn't help letting out tiny gasps and moans of pleasure. Suddenly, without warning; a groping hand grasped his backside.

He gasped into Usami's mouth. It left him vulnerable, and Usami took the chance instantly. He slowly began pushing Misaki back down onto the bed, guided by the mans hands.

Usami spread apart the teens legs to settle between them. He broke the kiss for a mere moment to breath. He captured Misaki's lips once more soon after, though the boy still panted desperately. Usami wrapped one of his legs around his hips.

Between kisses, his hand would begin to tease Misaki's length once more. His free hand, the one that had caused Misaki's vulnerability mere moments ago, pressed two nimble fingers into the teens backside.

Misaki's eyes shot open wide. An audible gasp escaped, while he jolted and jumped slightly. The intrusion wasn't uncomfortable, but its hard to get used to have something shoved up your ass.

After a few moments, Usami slowly began theustinfnhisnfingers into the boy. He knew exactly where his sweet spot was, but refused to make contact with jr. His goal at the moment was to make Misaki beg. The teen broke the kiss panting. He grasped onto Usami's shoulders. He dug his nails in in frustration.

He bucked his hips and shifted all he could to try and make Usami hit the right spot. He groaned.

"Usami-San!" He called out beggingly. "st-stop it!"

The horny Usami took that as good enough. He quickly began pummeling Misaki's sweet spot. The boy let out a near scream of absolute ecstasy. The man smirked.

Usami gingerly leaned in to kiss the boys bare chest, since their lips where no longer conected. His lips felt like fire to Misaki. The blaze in his lower abdomin burned brighter than the sun. Usami's lips only added kindling to the fire.

The mans to the sent shocks of pleasure through the boy. Withour warning, Usami's tongue dipped into the smaller males navel. Misaki giggled softly against his will. Usami chuckled softly in amusement ate well at the sounds Misaki made.

He began to nip lightly over his taut stomach and the rest of his abdomin. The teen let out whimpers of uncontrollable need.

just hearing it made Usami groan as well. His length throbbed and twitched. Only then, he realized he'd stopped thrusting his talented hand into Misaki's sweet spot. Instead, he aligned his length with the boys entrance.

"Usami!" The teen cried out as the man entered. He winced slightly. Usami bit into one of the brunettels nipples.

He groaned lowly, one hand finding the back of Usami's head. His fingers tangled into the mans platinum blonde locks. He tugged lightly until the man picked his head up. Their lustful eyes met, sage meeting violet. In a instant, their lips connected.

Usami's arms pulled Misaki closer against his chest. He thruster steadily into the boys sweet spot. His lips mat tacked the younger's mouth without abandon. Misaki cried softly into Usagi's lips.

They broke away for a moment. In that instant, Misaki let out a strangled cry of need.

"Akihiko-! F-faster!" He begged, before his lips where captured again. They swam together in a sea of endless ecstasy.

Every cry the other made, every move, every other breath drove each other crazy. Usami had never felt more alive than when he was with Misaki. The man let out a groan.

Misaki's tight heat engulfed him. It pulled him in and made him want more. He couldn't escape it. Nor did he really want to.

Usami's lips crashed down to the younger's with bruising force. He sucked harshly on Misaki's bottom lip. The teen culdnt keep quiet for much longer. The mind/blowing euphoria was proving harder to resist than he once thought.

"Usagi-!" He breathed. It was all the teen had time for, before Usami forced his talemted tongue into his mouth. Their hips oldies repeatedly. Misaki groaned wantonly into the mans mouth as his sweet spot was abused.

He felt as if he where about to explode. His entire body tingled with electricity. He fwlt lighter than air for a few moments before a great wave of euphoria crashed over to him.

It was like he was in another world. He uncontrollable trembled, calling out every name Usami had. The man chuckled in amusement. He really wasn't quite far off, though either. After a few more moments, his orgasm crashed over him in a wave.

"Misaki!" He grunted as he rode out the last of his pleasure.

The two collapsed together onto the mattress, Usami resting calmly on the smaller male's chest. They panted in unison. Their breath mingle and the air was calm. Misaki could feel their hearts racing in unison.

slowly, his green eyes opened. He looked up at Usagi, only to see that the man was already asleep. He scowled lightly.

"Baka Usagi..." He mumbled. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep, was the smell of slightly burned stir fry. At the moment it hadn't even occurs to him what might've happened if he hasn't accidentally turned off the stove before he was ambushed.

he was perfectly content.


End file.
